De pies a Cabeza (esto es una promesa)
by PaulaLunatica
Summary: [Editada 24/09/2013] Solo una canción, hace recordar a Seiya su promesa pendiente... ¿La cumplirá? Es un One-Shot Usagi/Seiya. Fans de Mamo, abstenerse..


**Sailor Moon y sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Son de la gran Naoko-Sensei. Yo solo los utilizo con el objetivo de entretener sin ningún fin lucrativo.**

**El título de mi one-shot no me pertenece. E****s el nombre de un poema "Promesa de Amor".**

* * *

_Dedicado a mi madrina en los fics, fuiste la primera en leerlo y te agradezco muchísimo los consejos y todo. Espero que así como te gusto a ti, les guste a los demás. Gracias __**B.B. Asmodeous ,**__ este es el reflejo de nuestras charlas n.n_

* * *

La canción que utilizo es " Todokanu omoi" de Three Lights

* * *

Los acordes de su guitarra dejaban escuchar una melodía exquisita. De repente recordó la fama que había tenido en la Tierra, y sus dedos viajaron solos a las notas, podía imaginarse el sonido de la batería marcando los tiempos.

"Entre sueños muchas veces,

Secretamente nos besábamos,

Fui tragado por tus hermosos y grandes ojos claros."

Y el rostro de esa hermosa mujer que la dejo (y a Seiya también) loca de amor, aparecio. Se imagino muchas veces besando a la princesa de la Luna, como seria sentir su aliento, su boca húmeda, su lengua. Y Fighter sonrió sonrojada pero eso no evito que siga tocando la guitarra.

"Caí dormido en tus brazos,

Fui rodeado por tu gentileza.

¡OH! nunca dejes que despierte,

Grité lleno de dolor."

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando en su mente, apareció el día en que estaban en el aeropuerto, cuando la vio por primera vez y sintió su energía apenas pasó por su lado. Su calidez, su hermoso y largo cabello dorado. Sintió eso que los terrícolas llaman "mariposas en el estomago" y que linda sensación. No sabía si era AMOR a primera vista, porque ella conocía el amor por su princesa Kakyuu, pero pudo notar la diferencia del amor entre su princesa y su bombón. ¡Y vaya! Qué lindo que es enamorarse. Triste es cuando esa persona no te corresponde. Pero Fighter siguió tocando y cantando.

"Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,

Encontraría todas las razones,

La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,

¡OH! quiero llevarte conmigo."

- _Cuando termine el concierto, te secuestrare -. _ Esa promesa le hizo eco en su mente y un sabor amargo apareció en su boca. ¿Odango se acordara de la promesa? Y rió internamente divertida de la situación. Apretó con fuerza el mango de la guitarra y una sonrisa socarrona apareció en su rostro. Maldito Mamo-bruto. Si él no existiera. ¡Qué mierda importaba tener un título y una corona! Un príncipe protegería a su princesa, pero él NO, no lo hizo, no estaba presente y por lo tanto, no se lo merece, no, no y no. El que se fue de su villa... pero lamentablemente, no perdió su silla. No importa si era Fighter o Seiya, ella - él - siempre estaría para ella, no importa que el mundo se venga abajo, su bombón es su prioridad y no la compartiría con nadie, NUNCA. - _Si la hubiera conocido antes..._ - pensó. Pero Fighter con más fuerza, siguió tocando.

"Bañada en la luz del sol de la mañana,

Tu sonrisa es tan linda y brillante,

Más y más profundo,

Me doy cuenta de que esto es terrible. "

Es una agonía lo que ella vivía cada día. El planeta Kinmoku había sido reconstruido, su princesa estaba sana y salva y sus hermanas estaban con ella, como siempre, molestándose, haciéndose bromas, demostrando su forma de querer, como es habitual, peleando. ¿Que faltaba entonces? Ah si... Usagi Tsukino. Y ese resplandor único que ella tiene, no importaba que hubiera una galaxia de por medio, podía sentirlo. Podía sentir tranquilidad pero también tristeza. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Si cada estrella, si su satélite, cada rosa roja, le recordaba a ella. Mierda. Su sonrisa la había embrujado ¿Cómo olvidar su alegría? Solo que a ella, le hubiera gustado que su Odango, le regalara esa sonrisa, solo a Seiya. Pero Fighter no se arrepentía, ella estaría feliz, si su bombón lo era.

"El sonar del teléfono celular,

Acorta la distancia entre nosotros dos.

¿Somos buenos amigos o buenas personas?

No puedo saberlo."

Tan lejos, pero tan cerca, en su corazón, siempre estaría ella. Podrían decirle miles de veces que ella no le amaría. ¡Qué importa! Fighter era consciente que cualquiera podría enamorarse de la princesa lunar. Pero alguna vez supuso que Usagi podría haber confundido su amistad con algo más... no quería ilusionarse, pero soñarlo, para Seiya no estaba prohibido. Una pequeña lágrima surco su mejilla. Odango es misterio. Odango es puro corazón, bondad, honestidad, ingenuidad e inocencia. Sí, eso es lo que la enamoro, pero siempre seria un misterio. ¿Que más tiene ella, que la hace única de las demás personas? Pero Fighter estaba canalizando sus emociones con su guitarra, estaba permitido.

"Ayer tú fuiste tan amable,

Y hoy estás en brazos de otro chico.

La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,

¡OH! quiero llevarte conmigo."

Esa forma de enojarse de Bombón, valga la redundancia, por llamarla así. Con la naturalidad que lo fue aceptando, que se dejo ser ella misma. Que fuera ella quien se acercara a Seiya y se hayan complementado. Y le odio. Odio al dueño de sus besos, de sus sonrisas, de sus suspiros, pero más lo odio, al recordar como ella lloraba por él. Ahora deben estar felices, que suertudo. Y ella, esperaba que estuviese feliz. Pero Fighter, en su mundo, quería ser egoísta. MUY EGOÍSTA y tenerla para ella y Seiya, aunque sean la misma persona, su alter-ego se lo exigía.

"Si hubiéramos podido conocernos antes,

Encontraría todas las razones.

La luz de luna brilla en la costa sin fin,

¡OH! quiero llevarte conmigo."

Finalmente, con un nudo en la garganta, se juro que lucharía por su amor, costase lo que costase. No le importaba el pasado, ni el futuro, ni las coronas ni nada de eso. Y le pediría perdón a su Princesa, a Healer y a Maker y recibiría las palizas de Uranus, y claro, Mamo-bruto no se quedaría atrás. Que importa, el príncipe de la Tierra arroja rosas, Fighter con su ataque de estrellas fugaces podría dejarlo tumbado en el suelo. Dejo la guitarra sobre su cama y salió de su habitación. Camino hasta los jardines del palacio y se pregunto ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera luchado antes? Ok, el "hubiera" no existe, debía ir hacia la Tierra ahora mismo. Y así lo hizo, se convirtió en una estrella fugaz y surco el espacio exterior hasta el Sistema Solar.

**U&S**

En la Tierra, Febo se estaba preparando para esconderse y darle su lugar a la Luna. Usagi observo desde su ventana la puesta del Sol. Tan bonita y brillante. Y con ella, aparecieron las primeras estrellas. Y hablando de estrellas... ¿Cómo se encontraría su estrella favorita? Su rostro de melancolía se reflejo en el vidrió. Abrazaba sus rodillas que estaban contra su pecho. Pero de repente se sorprendió y una estrella fugaz atravesó el cielo... Esperen, esta estrella, es más brillante que las demás. Esta energía... - _Conozco esa energía...No, no puede ser... ¿Será...?_ - Y Usagi abrió grandes los ojos, soltándose y poniendo sus manos en el vidrió para ver con más claridad. Efectivamente, sus deducciones, eran ciertas. La silueta de su estrella apareció en su balcón. Odango no dudo en salir a recibirla con un gran abrazo.

**"¡Seiya! ¡Me da mucho gusto verte!"** Le dijo llorando de emoción mientras se colgaba de su cintura y apoyaba su rostro en el cálido pecho de Fighter, mientras que tomaba su forma masculina**."¿Qué haces aquí?"** pregunto con dulzura.

El muchacho sonrió y correspondió al abrazo. Tomo aire, entre sus manos tomo el rostro de Odango y sus miradas se conectaron. Seiya grabo en su retina su mirada, su rostro ¡TODO! y volvió a sonreír. Recordó a que había ido hasta ahí - se reprendió por perderse en los ojos celestiales de Odango- . Y con seguridad y firmeza respondió **"Vine aquí...por ti, bombón."** Y Usagi le sonrió, tomando su mano con fuerza.

**U&S**

* * *

Gracias por pasar a leerla, y gracias a los reviews que me dejaron.

¿Sugerencias? ¿Opiniones? ¿Criticas?

Como verán, está bajo revisión, le corregí faltas ortográficas, palabras, frases y demás cosas. Espero que les guste – aunque sus modificaciones son pequeñas- .

Si tienen ganas de leer algo, pásense por mi fanfic **"El principio de un nuevo Destino"; **es pura y exclusivamente Usagi&Seiya.

**Saludos, abrazos y besos. **

**PaulaLunatica.**


End file.
